Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Jack Phoenix
Jätä minulle viesti. Arkistoidut keskustelut: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 Hej Jack Phoenix, this is a brand new wiki. Could you help a bit here? :-) Thanks a lot --rieke 11. elokuuta 2007 kello 08.32 (UTC) :Sure Rieke, no problem at all. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11. elokuuta 2007 kello 10.59 (UTC) Hei, Jack, voisiko hahmosivuille tehdä ns. mallineen, jollainen Wikipediassa Potter-sivuilla on? Entäpä luokat kuten Rohkelikot, Luihuiset, Tylypahkan opettajat, Jästit yms.? --Sitruunasooda 17. lokakuuta, kello 17:45 Joo, tuosta mallineesta vielä. Onko siinä joku trikki, kun pelkällä kopioinilla ei näköjään onnistu, kun yritin kokeilla kopsata enkunkielisestä Harry Potter-wikiasta... --Sitruunasooda 19. lokakuuta, kello 18:28 :Jep jep, jutun juju on CSS-koodeissa. Englanninkielisen version Common.css-sivulla on muutamia tyyliohjeita (/* Infobox template style */), joita sovelletaan tietolaatikkomallineisiin. Itselläni ei ole ylläpitäjän oikeuksia, eli en voi muokata Järjestelmäviesti:Common.css -sivua, mutta katsotaan josko asia saataisiin kuntoon. :-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19. lokakuuta 2007 kello 15.39 (UTC) Ylläpitäjän oikeudet Noniin, mehän tunnemmekin jo tuolta Jedipediasta, ja tiedätkin varmaan että käytän ylläpitäjän oikeuksiani hyvin. Mikäli siis janitoreilla on oikeudet antaa ylläpitäjän oikeudet käyttäjälle, voisitko ystävällisesti tehdä sen, sillä minulla olisi täälläkin nyt yhtä sun toista hommaa, suomenkielistämistä (järjestelmäviestit) ja mallineiden tekoa, johon pystyykin jo ilman näitä oikeuksia. Kiitos. --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?) 9. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 16.37 (UTC) :Siivoojat eivät ikävä kyllä pysty antamaan tai poistamaan oikeuksia, siihen tarvitaan Wikian henkilökuntaa. Järjestelmäviestien suomentaminen on hyvä ajatus - helpottaa kuitenkin varmasti jos asetan haluamasi viestit suomenkielisiksi oletuksiksi erään erityiswikin kautta. Kun jotakin järjestelmäviestiä muokkaa messaging.wikian kautta, se tulee kyseisen kielen oletukseksi. Esimerkiksi Toiminnot:ImportFreeImages-toimintosivun suomenkielinen oletusteksti löytyy sivulta w:c:messaging:MediaWiki:Importfreeimages/fi. Voit jättää minulle listan käännettävistä järjestelmäviesteistä vaikkapa suomenkielisen Keskuswikian (tai englanninkielisen Keskuswikian) keskustelusivulleni. :Haluatko siltikin ryhtyä wikin ylläpitäjäksi? Jos näin on, jätä viestiä ja hoidetaan asia kuntoon. :-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 9. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 16.47 (UTC) :Kyllä, sillä tämä wiki tarvitsee ilmiselvästi aktiivista pystyssäpitäjää, ja tämä into tähän sarjaankin palasi eilen luettuani suomennuksen uusimmasta Harry Potter-kirjasta. No, joka tapauksessa, nolottaa jopa kysyä että miten yhteydenotto tehdään. Sähköpostilla varmaankin, en vain näet ole ennen ottanut yhteyttä Wikiaan. --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?) 9. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 17.13 (UTC) ::Toiminnot:Contact eli yhteydenottosivu on melko hyväksi havaittu keino. Tai sitten voit katsoa Keskuswikian sivun Yhteisötiimi ja ottaa heihin yhteyttä kys. henkilöiden keskustelusivuilla englanninkielisessä Keskuswikiassa. Tosin olen ollut yhteydessä heihin tähän liittyen, joten eiköhän tämä asia saada piakkoin kuntoon. :-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 13.44 (UTC) ::: Olet ollut heihin yhteydessä mihin liittyen? --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?) 10. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 13.52 (UTC) ::::Ylläpitäjyyteesi littyen. ;-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 14.05 (UTC) No, sehän on hienoa. Kannattaako minun siis edes jättää heille viestiä? --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?) 10. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 14.20 (UTC) :Toivottavasti ei. ;-) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 13.38 (UTC) Wikin nimestä Tämän wikin nimestä vielä — onko sitä mahdollista muuttaa? Harry Potter Wiki on suoraan sanoen erittäin epäkäytännöllinen nimi, mieluummin vaikka joku Potterwiki tai vastaava... --Jouman206 (Jotain asiaa?) 11. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 08.34 (UTC) :Kyllä, sivuston nimeä on mahdollista muuttaa. Ota yhteyttä Wikian yhteisötiimiin mikäli haluat muuttaa sivuston nimeä. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 13.38 (UTC)